Mario Kart: A New Rush
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After Turbo's defeat at the hands of Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope feels like she's not having enough fun as President, so she advises a tournament for her and her friends and after one race, a new racer begins to develop hidden feelings for one of the racers.
1. Chapter 1: Announcements

***Vanellope and her friends come in the Observation Deck and see me in the stands***

**Taffyta: Alright. What's the news? Some of us are very busy.**

**Me: Calm yourself, Taffyta. I'm getting to that.**

**Jubileena: Well, could you tell us the news now?**

**Me: Alright, alright. The reason I called you all here is because I decided to feature you in my very first racing crossover.**

**Candlehead: Wow! We actually get to race!**

**Rancis: You got that right. I haven't got any racing action since Chapter 8 of your first story.**

**Vanellope: Yeah, but who do you think we're racing with?**

**Me: See for yourself. *whistles***

***The door opens and Mario, Luigi and all of their friends enter the Observation Deck. The Sugar Rush racers gasp in surprise***

**Swizzle: No way!**

**Vanellope: You invited Mario and his friends?**

**Me: That's right. They'll be featured in this new story along with you guys. Speaking of which, you readers enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph or Mario**

* * *

Mario Kart: A New Rush

Chapter 1: Announcements

In the candy-themed go-kart game, Sugar Rush, a group of 16 candy-themed children have just finished their Random Roster Race. In the large white castle, a 9-year-old girl with raven black hair tied in a small ponytail with red licorice and decorated with assorted candies wearing a teal hoodie, a black candy wrapper skirt, mismatched teal leggings and black boots is sitting on her throne. She sighs in boredom.

"Boy, things have been slow since Turbo was taken down." Vanellope von Schweetz said in a bored tone. She gets up from her throne and walks all the way to her room where a small green gumball with hands and feet approach her with a solemn look.

"President Vanellope, is there something wrong?" Sour Bill asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh, hey Sour Bill. It's been a long time since I had a challenge." Vanellope said. Then, her phone started to ring. She picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey Vanellope. How you've been?" A voice said over the phone. Vanellope gasps in surprise upon hearing that voice.

"No way! Princess Daisy, is that you?!" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, huh?" Daisy asked.

"You know it, sister." Vanellope answered.

"So. How do you feel about being President of your game?" Daisy asked.

"So far, it's becoming a bore. I've hardly had a challenge for weeks." Vanellope answered with a downhearted tone.

"I hear you. My friends and I have been itching for a race for days." Daisy said. Then, Vanellope came up with an idea.

"Hey. I just got an idea. How about we hold a racing tournament?" Vanellope asked.

"A racing tournament, eh?" Daisy asked.

"Uh-huh. We can hold it at Mario Kart Wii. We can all compete." Vanellope suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. When do you think we can set up, Vanellope?" Daisy asked.

"Hmm, how about two weeks from today?" Vanellope asked.

"That's a good idea. I'll tell them right away." Daisy said.

"Cool. I'll tell my friends about it and we'll meet at Game Central Station." Vanellope said.

"Okay then. Well, I better get going. See you in two weeks, President Vanellope." Daisy said as she hung up. Vanellope hangs up.

"Sour Bill, I want all the avatars at the track. I have an announcement to make." Vanellope said. Sour Bill moans with a nod as he left Vanellope's bedroom.

* * *

(2 hours later…)

All of Vanellope's friends have gathered at the starting line near the stands. Among her friends were Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, Candlehead, Swizzle Malarkey, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Minty Zaki, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Sticky Wipplesnit, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Citrusella Flugpucker and Torvald Batterbutter. While they were waiting for Vanellope, they were talking about what kind of announcement Vanellope has to tell them.

"Whatever she has to tell us, it better be important. Some of us are very busy right now." Taffyta complained as she repeatedly tapped her right foot irritably.

"Calm down, Taffyta. There's a good reason she called us here." Rancis said. Among all of the avatars Vanellope knows, Rancis was the one she knew the longest. When the two of them met during her days as a glitch, Rancis kept his crush on Vanellope a secret until the day she got her throne back and became President.

"I hope she has a good reason." Candlehead added. Then, after 10 more minutes, Sour Bill came into the pedestal and spoke into the microphone.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope." Sour Bill announced. Then Vanellope jumped out from behind the curtain.

"Hello Everyone!" Vanellope shouted cheerfully. "Thank you, Sour Bill, for that amazing introduction." Sour Bill moans as he stepped off his pedestal.

"What's the big news, Vanellope?" Jubileena asked.

"Well, we all know that ever since Turbo was dethroned, our racing activity has been slow, so I decided to hold a tournament, which will take place at Mario Kart Wii." Vanellope announced. The other avatars gasp upon hearing the announcement.

"Are you serious? A tournament?" Jubileena asked.

"That's right. In two weeks, all of us are going to race all over the Mushroom Kingdom." Vanellope answered. The avatars cheer once Vanellope finished her announcement.

"This is so exciting. But, what about the arcade?" Gloyd asked.

"Nothing to worry about. I just got word from Ralph that Litwak will be leaving for a family trip in two weeks." Vanellope reassured. The racers sigh in relief. "Now, I want you to practice as much as you could for the tournament." The racers then returned to their respectful karts and drove off, but Rancis turned to Vanellope before he left. They give each other a heartwarming smile before he drove off in his Kit Kart.

"_I hope this tournament is all we need to boost our skills as well as our morale._" Vanellope thought to herself as she got in her Candy Kart and drove back to the castle.

* * *

***Ron, Ulrich and James have just given Mario and his friends the tour of the studio. Ulrich sees me in the design lab modifying Sofia's Dream Rod and Ryan's Wolf Scythe.***

**Ulrich: Hey, What you doing?**

**Me: Well, all of you have been doing quite the good job training since the attacks, especially Sofia and Ryan, so I'm modifying their weapons to suit them better.**

**Ulrich: Cool. Listen, we just gave everyone the tour.**

**Me: Good job. *I place Ryan's newly modified Wolf Scythe in the display case.***

**Ulrich: I see you just finished Ryan's scythe. Well, If you need me, I'll be in the training room.**

**Me: Okay. I'll see you there.**

**Ulrich: Thanks *leaves***

**Me: Now that I have some new friends, I'll have even more story ideas. I better put them in my idea journal in case I forget. You readers review. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

***I walk in the studio's theatre room to see Ron, Crumbelina, Odd and Ulrich watching Man of Steel.***

**Ron: Hey Archer.**

**Me: Hey you guys.**

**Crumbelina: Care to join us? We're watching Man of Steel.**

**Me: Sure. I was planning to tell you something anyway.**

**Ulrich: So what is it you're trying to tell us? *drinks a sip of his Sierra Mist***

**Me: Alright, here it is. *breathes deeply* Daisy kissed me yesterday.**

**Ulrich: *does a spit take* She what?**

**Ron: Are you serious?!**

**Me: It's the truth. Daisy actually kissed me.**

**Crumbelina: No way!**

**Me: Yes way. I was a bit agitated at first, but a part of me liked that kiss.**

**Odd: Are you certain?**

**Me: Of course. I'll explain everything that happened up to this point. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mario Kart: A New Rush

Chapter 2: Preparations

In the Mushroom Kingdom, a crew of Toads is preparing for the racing tournament Vanellope recently suggested. Watching over the progress in the commentator's booth is Vanellope's good friend, Princess Daisy. She has light skin, blue eyes and shoulder-length ginger hair. Her attire consists of a floor-length yellow dress with orange accents on the end, wrist-length white gloves, orange high-heels and a gold crown. She also wore viridian-green jewels with white flower-shaped rims as a staple.

"Okay, this is going nicely. My friends are going to love this." Daisy said with a smile as she watched the progress. After about ten more minutes, she hears a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opens and two people come in the booth. The first is a human girl with sky-blue eyes, golden-blonde hair tied in a ponytail and fair skin. Her attire consisted of a floor-length pink gown with a deep pink ruffle at the bottom, an up-turned collar, puffy sleeves, and deep pink panniers at the waist, elbow-length white evening gloves, deep pink high-heels and a gold crown decorated with two rubies and two sapphires. She also wore a sapphire brooch set in gold, a pair of round sapphire earrings and under her gown, a white petticoat.

The second was an elderly Toad with a tan complexion, a beige cap with brown spots and a puffy, white moustache. He wore a light purple vest with gold buttons that have Toad emblems on them, a purple sleeveless jacket hanging down like a tuxedo with gold trim, white bottoms and brown padded booties. He also wore a pair of small, black glasses and a red bow-tie. He carries around a stick-like cane with a brown mushroom cap with beige spots on the top.

"Peach, Toadsworth. So glad you can make it." Daisy said greeting the two.

"Hello, Daisy. I see you're setting up for the racing tournament." Peach said. Daisy nods with a smile.

"I must say, Princess, are you honestly attempting to compete in this boorish tournament?" Toadsworth asked nervously. Peach sighs in exasperation.

"Toadsworth, since when are you worried about me competing in anything fun?" Peach asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't you remember the last few times that overgrown brute Bowser kidnapped you?!" Toadsworth shouted.

"Toadsworth, relax. I'm sure Bowser has learned his lesson." Daisy reassured. Toadsworth began to calm down.

"I guess you're right. No matter what Bowser does to kidnap you and take over the kingdom, Mario will always find a way to defeat him." Toadsworth said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going now." Toadsworth turns and leaves the commentator's booth.

"I'll see you later, Toadsworth." Peach said as she waved goodbye to her steward. After a couple more seconds, the door closes.

"Alright, Peach. I hope this tournament can give all of us a chance to have fun." Daisy said.

"Mm-hmm. It will be fun, especially for our soon-to-be visitors." Peach added. Then, they hear a kart approaching.

"Speaking of visitors, I think one of them is coming." Daisy said as she and Peach left the commentator's booth and came onto the track to see Vanellope coming in on her Candy Kart. She comes out to see the two princesses.

"Princess Peach, Princess Daisy." Vanellope greeted with the master's bow.

"President Vanellope." Both princesses greeted with a curtsey. Vanellope looks around the track to see their progress.

"The track's looking well. I'm going to be so happy to be in this tournament." Vanellope said with a grin.

"Yeah. Here's something quite amazing you'll want to hear. In this tournament, we're going to race with karts and motorbikes." Daisy said.

"Cool. But, one question: how are you going to ride on the motorbikes wearing your gowns?" Vanellope asked. The two princesses look at each other and giggle for a bit.

"You never knew how things work for us, huh?" Daisy asked. Vanellope shook her head. "Watch this. Ready, Peach?" Peach nods as they both pressed the jewel on their respective brooches. Peach's clothes turned into a white jumpsuit with pink lines going down her arms and legs and a heart-shaped pattern on her back. Her accessories consist of a pink scarf around her neck, a pink belt with a white buckle, pink gloves and pink boots. Her jewelry remains the same. Daisy's jumpsuit is the same, only the heart pattern on her back, the lines on her jumpsuit, and her accessories are orange.

"Whoa." Vanellope said in amazement. "You two look amazing."

"You see? You need to race with the right kart or bike and be using a utility of items from both of our games in order to win." Daisy explained.

"Well, with that aside, I can't wait to be in this tournament." Vanellope said giddily. Then, her phone started to ring. "You've reached Vanellope."

"Kid, it's Ralph. Your friends are waiting for you in Game Central Station. Your game is about to finish updating soon." Ralph said over the phone.

"Good. Tell them I'll be right there." Vanellope suggested.

"I'll do that. Bye." Ralph said.

"Bye." Vanellope said as she hung up. "Well, I better get going. My game is almost finished updating."

"Okay, well once the update finishes, if there's any new characters, tell them about the tournament." Peach said as Vanellope got in her Candy Kart.

"Certainly. See you two on the track." Vanellope said with a wave goodbye as she drove her way back to Game Central Station. Peach and Daisy wave goodbye to the young President. However, a shadow figure is watching the progress from atop the commentator's booth.

"Hmm… a racing tournament, eh? Well, this will give me the opportunity to take down that glitch once and for all." The shadow figure said with a cackle as he leapt off of the booth and out of the track.

* * *

**Me: …and after I finished the recent chapter of my first story, I asked her why she blushed. She said that she has a crush on me.**

**Odd: She did?**

**Me: Yeah, and I tried to talk some sense out of her, but she stopped me and after that, she kissed me.**

**Crumbelina: Whoa.**

**Ulrich: Luigi is going to be so mad when he hears about this.**

**Me: Speaking of Luigi, you can come in now.**

**Luigi: *walks in* How did you know I was there?**

**Me: I saw your reflection on the screen. I'm sorry about you hearing about that kiss, but it wasn't my fault.**

**Luigi: I know. Daisy already told me.**

**Ron: That's good.**

**Me: Hey, the movie's still going. Do you have some time to join us? We're watching Man of Steel.**

**Luigi: Okay.**

**Me: Cool. Now let's enjoy the movie while we can. You readers review and to anyone who likes this story, I'll be accepting Wreck-It Ralph OCs, so PM me or send a review containing their information if you'd like to have yours appear. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Racers

***Nightwing is sparring with Cyborg and James in the training room. Odd comes in with a pair of supercharged nightsticks***

**Odd: Hey Grayson. I got you some powerful nightsticks.**

**Nightwing: Thanks, but I fight better with my old nightsticks.**

***Tennis courts, Sofia is teaching Ahsoka how to play tennis with a practice match.***

**Sofia: Wow Ahsoka, for a beginner, you're really good at this.**

**Ahsoka: Thanks. I've trained a lot, thanks to the Lightsaber. **

**Sofia: Cool.**

**Ahsoka: Are you sure this lesson will help me get better?**

**Sofia: Of course. Why else would I be giving this lesson?**

***Hangar, I am currently tuning up the Sky Captain Megazord when Daisy, Obi-Wan, and Anakin come in***

**Anakin: Archer.**

**Me: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Daisy.**

**Daisy: *looks up at the Megazord* Is this the Megazord?**

**Me: The Sky Captain Megazord to be precise.**

**Obi-Wan: *whistles* From the angle I'm looking at it from, this makes even General Grievous tremble in fear.**

**Me: I'm surprised that you liked it. Why are you three here?**

**Daisy: Oh yeah. Anakin and Obi-wan are about to teach me and Rancis how to use Lightsabers. Care to watch us?**

**Me: Does this have something to do with the new story?**

**Anakin: Something like that.**

**Me: Well, I could use a break. Lucky for me, I finished this chapter and a new OC to boot. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

Mario Kart: A New Rush

Chapter 3: New Racers

Inside Game Central Station, the 15 Sugar Rush Racers are waiting for the LCD sign to appear. As they wait, some of them are becoming antsy. Jubileena is twiddling her thumbs and Taffyta is tapping her left foot impatiently. After a moment of waiting, they see Vanellope come in from Mario Kart Wii.

"How are things going?" Vanellope asked.

"It's been 20 minutes since the update started. How much longer is this going to take?" Taffyta complained.

"Calm yourself, Taffyta. It's only a matter of time until our game opens up." Rancis reassured.

"He's right. And until that happens, all we need to do is be patient." Swizzle added. With that being said, the LCD display for the game lights up, allowing entry. They run into the game and find that hardly anything has changed. There were more Candy Cane trees in the forest and Diet Cola Mountain is slightly taller. They drive their karts over to the castle and meet with Sour Bill.

"Okay, Sour Bill, tell us what's new here." Vanellope said. Sour Bill moans in his usual monotone voice.

"Yes, Miss President. First, although the game remains the same, the bonus level is finally finished. Second, there are two new types of racing now. One is the Tag Team race, where teams of two race like normal and has the capabilities of using two items simultaneously. The item specially made for this mode is the Kart Fuser. When used, it will combine the two karts together and enable dual control." Sour Bill explained as he showed them an item box with a blue and red yin-yang symbol.

"Something tells me this reminds me of that Battle Force 5 show." Gloyd pointed out.

"Do you mind?" Vanellope asked. Gloyd steps back in defense. "Please continue."

"The other is the Relay Race, where as a team of three, racers take turns completing a lap around the track. The first team to complete their three laps will be the winner. Finally, there are two new characters joining the roster. I have confirmed this when I checked the code room. And good news: both of them are boys." Sour Bill continued.

"Ooh, two new boy racers. I hope they look cute." Minty said.

"We shall see, Zaki. We shall see." Jubileena added. After about 15 minutes of waiting, they hear a pair of kart engines.

"That must be them now." Vanellope said. They come outside to see a pair of boys coming in on their karts.

The first boy had tan skin, brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a cinnamon bun on it that reads "sweet spice", dark blue jeans, and a cinnamon bun hat. His kart resembled the Snow Fro, but it has a cinnamon bun for the body, 4 cinnamon buns for wheels and a cinnamon stick for the wing.

The second boy also had tan skin and brown hair, but his eyes are jade green. He wore a blue t-shirt with a Crunch bar on it under a white jacket, black jeans, navy blue shoes, and black glasses. His kart resembled the Kit Kart, but it has half a Crunch bar for the body, four crisped rice wheels, and a whole Crunch bar for the wing.

"So you two must be the new racers." Vanellope said. The two boys look at each other before nodding to the young President. "My name is Vanellope von Schweetz, the President of Sugar Rush and before I welcome you two to the roster, I would like you to introduce yourselves."

"Certainly. My name is Ron, Ron Cinnadon." The first boy introduced himself.

"And my name is Kenneth, Kenneth Krunch. But call me Kenny." The second boy introduced himself.

"Well, it is an honor to meet you both, Ron and Kenny. Welcome to Sugar Rush." Vanellope said happily.

* * *

One tour later…

"…And this is where our Random Roster Races take place. The fee to sign up for is simply one gold coin. Here is what they look like." Vanellope explained to the new racers as she pulled out a gold coin with a small, crown-shaped hole in the center.

"How impressive." Kenny complimented. Vanellope smiled upon hearing that compliment.

"And if you think that is impressive, just wait until the races begin." Rancis added as he and the other racers came to the track. Kenny sees Jubileena for the first time and he feels something he never felt before. His heart began to race at a very fast pace, even faster than Sonic the Hedgehog himself. His cheeks turned red at her beauty.

"_Wow… She's beautiful._" Kenny thought to himself. Ron looks at him and raises an eyebrow in confusion. Jubileena takes a look at Kenny and she feels the same thing happening to her.

"_Oh my… He's so gorgeous. Could he be…?" _Jubileena thought to herself as she approached him.

"Uh… hi." Jubileena greeted nervously.

"H-hi there." Kenny greeted nervously. "I'm Kenny. Kenny Krunch."

"Jubileena Bing-Bing." Jubileena introduced herself dreamily.

"Excuse me." Vanellope intervened. Kenny and Jubileena snap out of their trance and give their attention to Vanellope.

"Since you two are new to the game, I am about to give you two 10 gold coins each." Vanellope announced as she gave both Ron and Kenny ten coins.

"Thank you, Miss President." Ron and Kenny thanked.

"Now, since the arcade is closed for the weekend, I've decided to tell the two new racers that in two weeks, there will be a tournament taking place in Mario Kart Wii." Vanellope said.

"A tournament, eh? How exciting." Ron said.

"I agree with you, Ron." Kenny added.

"Now that the tour is finished, I shall see you on the track and once again, welcome to Sugar Rush." Vanellope said as she and the other racers left for home. Jubileena turned to Kenny and smiled with a blush. Kenny smiled back as he saw her leave.

"I think someone's in love." Ron teased with a chuckle.

"That's none of your business, Ron." Kenny interjected.

"Whatever, man. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I like Crumbelina." Ron added with a sly grin. Kenny playfully jabbed his arm.

"Is that for real?" Kenny asked.

"No joke. Guess we better head on home before it gets dark. Our first race starts in a few days. See you on the track, Krunch." Ron said.

"I'll be there, Cinnadon." Kenny said as he and Ron went their separate ways.

* * *

***After Anakin and Obi-Wan demonstrated the use of a Lightsaber, I am napping on my desk. I receive a video call from Green Lantern***

**Me: Oh, hey Hal.**

**Hal Jordan: Slow day at the studio?**

**Me: You could say that. *yawns* I'm exhausted.**

**Hal Jordan: Is there a problem?**

**Me: Suck-ups, apparently. A lot of us are badgering me, Nightwing, and Sofia for acceptance into my new story, especially Anakin. I haven't come up with a name for it yet, but it will have twelve fandoms.**

**Hal Jordan: I know how you feel. It's a good thing me and the Justice League are in the intergalactic division. Wait a minute. Did I hear you say Anakin?**

**Me: Yeah. Anakin Skywalker. The fandoms I selected for the story so far are Wreck-It Ralph, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Code Lyoko, and Sofia the First.**

**Hal Jordan: Seriously?**

**Me: I'm not asking for your opinion, Jordan!**

**Hal Jordan: Whoa, take it easy. I was just saying that you need some more interesting ideas.**

**Me: Save it! You know, I figured I would become famous one day, but after all of this, I'm beginning to think that some of these people are mean. *hangs up, then sighs exasperatingly***

**Kenny: *walks in* Hey Archer.**

**Me: Not now, Kenny. I know you're new here, but things have been exhausting for me.**

**Kenny: No one should judge your stories by their content.**

**Me: You're right. I hope the story will be great once it's uploaded. Speaking of uploading, I better get this up and running. You readers review. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Their First Race

***Sofia, Shark, and Jen are in the theatre room watching **_**The Avengers**_**. Shark is leaning on the wall behind Sofia and Jen, who are in the stands.***

**Jen: Man, I see why Ben thinks the Avengers are the greatest, especially Iron Man and Thor.**

**Sofia: I agree.**

**Shark: You know what I think? I think you two are wasting your time.**

**Sofia: *gasps* How could you?**

**Jen: You do know that a lot of us have plenty of time to do what we want.**

**Shark: Yeah? Well, not me. I'm out of here. *storms out of the theatre room as I walked in***

**Me: What got into him?**

**Jen: Beats me.**

**Me: Maybe I should talk to him.**

**Sofia: Good idea. I'll call Yuma and ask him if he can help.**

**Me: That won't be needed. I'll talk to him myself. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mario Kart: A New Rush

Chapter 4: Their First Race

With the rays of the rising sun beaming towards Sugar Rush Castle, Vanellope wakes up and stretches. She gets up from her bed and looks out the window. After about 30 minutes, her phone begins to ring. She answers the call.

"Hello." Vanellope greeted.

"Vanellope, it's me, Rancis. How are the new racers?" Rancis asked.

"They're great. The two of them were real nice during the tour and I think one of them has fallen for Jubileena." Vanellope said.

"You mean Kenny? He already told me yesterday." Rancis added. Vanellope blushes upon hearing that. "You already knew about it, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, we should let those two know that the Random Roster Race will begin soon." Vanellope suggested.

"That is a good idea. I'll meet you at the track. Bye." Rancis said as he hung up. Vanellope got ready for the day and left the castle, unaware that the same figure who was eyeing her at Mario Kart Wii two days ago was on top of the castle watching her.

"There she goes. Once I sign up for the tournament, it will bring me one step closer to getting rid of those two glitches once and for all." The figure said with a maniacal laugh as he jumped off the roof.

* * *

Somewhere near Diet Cola Mountain, Kenny is tuning his Crunch Cruiser. He reaches for his 5/8" wrench to work on the engine when he hears Ron approach him from behind as he parked his Kart.

"Tuning your Kart, Kenny?" Ron asked. Kenny jumps and hits his head on the hood.

"Ouch! You should never sneak up on me like that, Ron." Kenny said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry. I just came here to tell you that the Random Roster Race is about to begin soon." Ron said.

"Are you sure?" Kenny asked as he closed the hood of his Kart.

"Uh-huh." Ron answered.

"I'll meet you at the track." Kenny said. Ron nods and drives away in his Kart.

* * *

20 minutes later…

The Random Roster Race has finished with Ron being the winner and Kenny coming in a very close second. Kenny approaches him and gives him a punch in the arm.

"Sorry about beating you, but it's the Kart that helped me win." Ron apologized.

"No big deal. You just got lucky at the last turn." Kenny replied.

"Listen. Rancis is hosting a party just for us guys. Want to come?" Ron asked. Kenny thinks for a minute.

"Sure. Why not? I always wanted to go to a party." Kenny answered.

"I knew you would say that. Luckily, Vanellope is hosting a slumber party at the castle, which means the party will be uninterrupted." Ron said.

"You know it." Kenny added.

* * *

Later that night…

Rancis and Vanellope are preparing their respectful parties. Vanellope is setting up her slumber party at her castle while Rancis is at his house setting up for guys' night. After setting up his party, Rancis picks up his phone and dials Vanellope.

"Nellie, it's me. I have everything ready. How's your end?" Rancis asked.

"Everything's ready at the castle." Vanellope answered over the phone.

"Cool. While we wait for our own guests to arrive, how was the race?" Rancis asked.

"It was exciting. I could've gotten that win if Kenny hadn't hit me with a Sweet Seeker." Vanellope answered.

"I hear you. Ron nearly ran me off the track in Gumball Gorge." Rancis added. Then he hears knocking at his door. "Better go. My friends are here."

"My friends are here, too. Call you later." Vanellope said as she hung up. Rancis opens the front door and finds Gloyd, Swizzle, Ron, and Kenny standing there.

"You guys ready for the party to end all parties?" Rancis asked triumphantly.

"You know it." Ron said proudly.

* * *

Over at the castle, the girls are in their sleeping bags playing a game of truth or dare. It's Taffyta's turn to ask Candlehead.

"Okay, Candlehead, truth or dare?" Taffyta asked.

"Hmm… Truth." Candlehead said.

"If you were to ask out anyone in Game Central Station, who would it be?" Taffyta asked. Candlehead's cheeks glowed red like the flame on her candle.

"Uh…well…I do think that Ness looked cute…" Candlehead nervously said. The girls squealed like teenage schoolgirls.

"Okay, Crumbelina. Truth or dare?" Candlehead asked.

"Go on, dare me." Crumbelina said with a smirk.

"Alright, you asked for it. I dare you to… kiss Ron on the cheek for 5 seconds the next time you see him." Candlehead said. Crumbelina's cheeks turned bright red hearing that dare.

"Oooooooh…" All the girls said.

"My turn, then. Jubileena, truth or dare?" Crumbelina asked.

"Truth. You won't get anything out of me." Jubileena said with a grin.

"Okay. When we met Ron and Kenny, your cheeks were as red as your Cherriot. Do you like him?" Crumbelina asked. Upon hearing that question, Jubileena's entire face turned red with embarrassment. She was about to answer until they hear an engine run towards the castle.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" Minty asked.

"I'll go check." Vanellope said as she got out of her sleeping bag and went toward the front door. She opens it to reveal a boy with short, black hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. He wore a bright yellow shirt with eight, rainbow-colored macaroons decorated on it, navy blue jeans, and white Asics shoes with red and grey decals.

"I don't remember you being here." Vanellope said.

"I'm sorry. I'm a new racer and I got a little lost on the way here. I'm Max. Max Macaroon." The boy apologized as he introduced himself.

"Well, I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, President of Sugar Rush. All new racers receive ten gold coins for entry into the weekly Random Roster races." Vanellope said as she gave Max ten gold coins.

"Thank you, Miss President." Max thanked as he received the coins.

"You are very welcome. If you'd like, there's a party over at Rancis' house. They could use another guy in the ranks." Vanellope suggested.

"Sure. I could get to know some of your friends." Max replied with a nod.

"Good. We'll see you in the morning, Max and once again, Welcome to Sugar Rush." Vanellope said as Max went into his Macaroon Mangler and drove off.

"It worked. I can't believe the disguise worked. She didn't even believe it was really me. Taking those two down is going to be a snap." Max thought with a sinister and familiar voice as he drove towards Rancis' house.

* * *

***I am in the studio's design lab creating the weapons for the sequel. Shark is in there with me.***

**Shark: So let me get this straight. You think that I'm acting this way because of a second life I once lived?**

**Me: I would say yes, but I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for myself.**

**Shark: I guess so. *looks at the weapons* Are those the weapons for the sequel?**

**Me: Yeah. That blade behind you is the Sword of Vulcan. That scythe next to it is the Scythe of Erebus. What you're seeing here now is the Trident of Poseidon and the Hammer of Boreas. I'm still working on the Bow of Zeus, the Lance of Apollo, and the Axe of Gaia.**

**Shark: *picks up the Sword of Vulcan* I'm not a big fan of weaponry, but they do look very impressive.**

**Me: Thank you, Shark. You may leave.**

***Shark leaves the design lab and sees Nightwing, Ulrich, and Raven enter***

**Raven: I take it the conversation went well?**

**Me: Shark is feeling better at the moment.**

**Ulrich: That's a relief. How are the weapons coming along?**

**Me: Just finished the Trident of Poseidon and the Hammer of Boreas.**

**Nightwing: I can't wait for them to get finished.**

**Ulrich: Neither will anyone else.**

**Me: They say patience is a virtue. I'll be able to get these done before Friday. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kenny in Love

***Sofia and Hal Jordan are talking with me via video call. Dante and Mason walk in.***

**Mason: Hey, you guys.**

**Hal Jordan: Hey there, Mason, Dante.**

**Sofia: How's Cole?**

**Dante: Feeling a lot better at the moment. He stepped out to patrol New Marais with Green Arrow and Batman.**

***Sofia looks towards the shelf and sees a set of Lantern Corps power rings.***

**Sofia: Are those power rings?**

**Me: Yes, they are. I got the idea to craft them after Hal saved you from Sinestro.**

**Dante: Cool.**

**Me: Sofia, how about you try on the Star Sapphire ring?**

***Sofia picks up the violet ring and puts it on. Her lavender dress now changes into a skintight purple uniform with a matching mask.***

**Sofia: Wow!**

**Mason: Sofia, you look amazing.**

**Sofia: Thank you.**

**Me: There are also a lot of other rings for the others to try. *alarm goes off* Whoop, I better go. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mario Kart: A New Rush

Chapter 5: Kenny in Love

Outside Rancis' house, the boys are having the time of their lives, which included listening to AC/DC, playing Mortal Kombat on Rancis' PS3, and watching the Avengers. After the movie was over, there was a knock at the door.

"Huh? Who's at the door?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'll go check." Rancis said. He opens the door and Max was standing there.

"You must be a new racer." Rancis wondered.

"That's right. I'm Max Macaroon." Max introduced himself.

"Well, I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter, and these are my friends: Gloyd Orangeboar, Swizzle Malarkey, Ron Cinnadon, and Kenny Krunch." Rancis introduced himself and his friends.

"Hold on a minute. Sour Bill said the update included two new racers, not three." Ron pointed out.

"I was a bit of a last-minute addition to the roster." Max confessed.

"That doesn't matter. That means we have one more racer for the tournament." Swizzle said.

"Cool." Kenny said as he approached the door.

"Where are you going?" Gloyd asked.

"I'm just about to step outside for a bit." Kenny answered.

"Well, hurry back." Rancis said. Kenny steps out and closes the door.

* * *

Kenny is seen on the top of a candy cane tree staring at the full moon. After about ten minutes, he starts to climb down from the tree. Just about halfway down, he sees Jubileena by Lemonade Lake. He comes down and approaches her.

"Jubileena." Kenny called out. Jubileena jolted when she heard his voice, but sighed with relief when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you be at Rancis' party?" Jubileena asked.

"Yeah, but I decided to step out for a bit. Why are you here? The same?" Kenny asked.

"Uh-huh." Jubileena confessed. Kenny and Jubileena look at the reflection in the lake for about fifteen minutes.

(Cue music – Imagine Dragons: It's Time)

"Well, I just have something to say." Kenny said.

"Me too." Jubileena said. Kenny gave a heavy sigh before they looked at each other.

"Jubileena…" Kenny started.

"Kenny…" Jubileena started.

"…I think I like you." Both of them said in unison. They realize what they said and turn away, blushing.

"Uh… listen. I was wondering…" Kenny said, gaining the cherry-themed racer's attention. "…after the arcade closes tomorrow, how about we… go out?"

"You mean like a date?" Jubileena asked. Kenny nodded and blushed heavily. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Cool." Kenny said. "How about, say, 8pm?"

"Okay. It's a date, then." Jubileena agreed. Then, Kenny's phone began to ring. He answers.

"Hello?" Kenny said.

"Kenny, make sure to get some more snacks on the way back here." Ron said over the phone.

"Of course." Kenny answered as he hung up. "Guess I better go."

* * *

Back at Rancis' party, the music continues to play AC/DC. After Highway to Hell ended, Kenny came in with a mid-sized snack sack. They cheer and begin playing music again. About an hour later, Ron looks at Kenny, who is looking at the moon from the window.

"How are you feeling today?" Ron asked.

"Okay, I guess." Kenny said. Ron gives him a small smirk.

"I saw you with Jubileena out there." Ron said. Hearing that, Kenny let out a wild blush.

"I… sort of asked Jubileena on a date." Kenny confessed. Ron let out a heavy sigh and smiles.

"You are just lucky today. While you were gone, I called Crumbelina and asked her on a date." Ron admitted.

"You have?" Kenny asked. Ron answered with a sure nod. "Well, that's nice."

"You know it." Ron said as he and Kenny high fived each other. After both parties have come to an end, everyone has left for home. Kenny is walking to his home and starts to think about his date with Jubileena.

"I sure hope things go well tomorrow." Kenny thought as he entered his home.

* * *

The next morning…

Kenny has just woke up and got ready for the day. When he stepped outside and got into his garage, he noticed a light brown motorbike with blue highlights and decals next to his kart.

"What is this?" Kenny asked in amazement as Vanellope came by on a teal green motorbike with dark green decals and skidded to a stop.

"It's your new motorbike. I nearly forgot to tell you that they came with the update." Vanellope said. Kenny gets on the motorbike and starts it up.

"This looks amazing, but I'm sort of not used to riding one of these." Kenny said.

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough. Now, we should get to the track. All of our friends are waiting." Vanellope said as she rode off on her bike. Kenny starts to follow Vanellope on his bike, but has trouble keeping his balance. After a while, he keeps it upright and rides alongside Vanellope on their way to the track.

* * *

***Sofia is outside practicing her use of the Star Sapphire power ring. Dante comes out holding a Red Lantern ring in his left hand***

**Sofia: What's that?**

**Dante: A Red Lantern ring. Archer's been saying I'm a bit of an anti-hero, so this ring would fit my style. *He puts the ring on his right finger and his outfit changes into a red and black uniform***

**Sofia: Whoa!**

**Dante: Now, that's what I call a power boost.**

**Me: *appears on-screen* Liking the new Lantern Corps rings?**

**Dante: Like them? They're amazing!**

**Me: I knew you would say that. *beeping noise* I better get out of here before my battery goes dead. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Rides

***Dante is practicing his swordsmanship with Ulrich. After 20 minutes, they hear engines and booming footsteps outside***

**Ulrich: What's that sound?**

**Dante: We better check it out.**

***Dante and Ulrich run outside to find everyone else watch a set of vehicles roll in along with four robotic dinosaurs.***

**Vanellope: What are these things?**

**Hildegard: I have no idea.**

***The vehicles and dinosaurs transform into gigantic robots. Green Lantern gets frightened and prepares to attack the robots, but I appear on the screen in time to stop him.***

**Me: Stop right there, Jordan. I called them here.**

**Hal: You have?**

**Me: That's right. I welcome you to my studio, Transformers.**

**Optimus Prime (AOE): It is an honor to meet you at last.**

**Cole: How'd you manage to get a hold of them?**

**Me: That, my electrokinetic friend, is a secret. Speaking of secrets, guess who just seen the new Transformers movie.**

**Kenny: No way!**

**Me: It's the truth and now that they're here, I have more story ideas. Which reminds me, I better get to work. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mario Kart: A New Rush

Chapter 6: New Rides

Vanellope and Kenny are riding on their respective motorbikes, on their way to the track. Kenny had a little trouble keeping his bike upright, but over time, he got the hang of it. When they get there, they see everyone else with a motorbike of their own. The colors of their bikes matched the colors of either their attire or their kart.

"Took you long enough to get here." Taffyta complained. Her bike was pink with green decals.

"Well, sorry we're late." Vanellope countered sarcastically as she and Kenny slowed to a stop.

"I see you guys got your bikes too." Gloyd said. His bike was yellow and orange with white decals.

"Right you are." Kenny added.

"So, when do you think the Random Roster Race should begin?" Swizzle asked. His bike's colors are blue and green with black decals.

"Beats me, but I can't wait to try these rides out." Rancis said. His bike's colors are brown and orange with yellow decals.

"You're in luck, because thanks to the update, we have the option to ride these now." Vanellope reported as she lined her bike in front of the starting line. Everyone begins to cheer in response. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to make an introduction." She glitched to her throne in the grandstands. Everyone lines up their bikes in front of the starting line grand prix style and gathered in front of Vanellope's stands. Sour Bill walks within sight of the other 17 racers and begins to speak into the microphone in his usual, somber tone.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope." Sour Bill announced as Vanellope leaps out from behind her curtain with a vibrant and vivid expression on her face.

"Hello, my subjects!" Vanellope shouted happily as the fans cheered for her. "Thank you, Sour Bill, for that amazing introduction." She thanked as Sour Bill stepped off the podium. "And thank you all for another exciting day of racing, but now that the arcade is closed, it's time to begin a clean slate and decide our new roster with a race!"

"I can already tell things are going to get interesting." Ron whispered to Kenny.

"I sure hope so." Kenny replied as he turned to the screen and the 9 pictures of the previous roster, which included himself, Ron, Vanellope, Candlehead, Rancis, Crumbelina, Taffyta, Swizzle, and Jubileena, turned into 9 pictures of blue question marks. He turns back to the stands as Vanellope continued her announcement.

"The first 9 racers across the finish line will represent Sugar Rush as tomorrow's avatars!" Vanellope said. The fans began to chant repeatedly as they await the beginning of the race. "Okay, okay, everyone, calm down. Listen up. We all know that this event is pay-to-play. The fee to compete, as always, is one gold coin from any of your previous winnings." She continued as everyone pulled out a gold coin. Kenny gives Max a death glare as he pulled out his coin. "Now then, let's start things off with roll call." She then activated the catapult and threw her coin right on it. The coin is then flung high into the air and goes inside the Winner's Trophy.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz!" The commentator announced. Vanellope put on her signature racing goggles, slid down the ramp, and landed perfectly on her bike. Everyone lined up single file, ready to deposit their coins. Taffyta was at the front of the line as she threw her coin on the catapult, which flew into the gold trophy.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge!" The commentator announced as Taffyta turned to the fans with a smile.

"Stay sweet!" Taffyta shouted with a wink. Her fans began to cheer as she proceeded to her bike.

"Adorabeezle Winterpop!" The commentator continued as Adorabeezle got to her bike, which was light blue with white decals. The commentator then announced the rest of the racers, including the newcomers, one by one as each racer deposited their coin.

"Gloyd Orangeboar!"

"Minty Zaki!"

"Crumbelina DiCaramello!"

"Rancis Fluggerbutter!"

* * *

In another part of Sugar Rush, a familiar yellow-clad princess is guiding her friends to the race. Among her friends were a green dinosaur, who wore tan shoes with yellow soles and a red shell on his back, and two people. One person has light blue eyes, brown hair under a red cap with a white circle bearing a red "M", and a black mustache with six bumps. Along with the cap, he wore a red long-sleeved shirt under blue overalls with yellow buttons, and brown boots. The other was a bit taller and had the same hairstyle and mustache, only the latter had no bumps. His clothing is the same as the first person, only the hat and shirt are green and the hat has an "L". Princess Peach is with them as well.

"C'mon! We must be getting close." Daisy said.

"Are you-a sure this is the way?" The red-clad person asked.

"Mario, I am 87% sure that we're going the right way. Vanellope even told me the fastest way to the track." Daisy reassured. She has her theories confirmed when they hear the commentator call out another name.

"Snowanna Rainbeau!" It was loud enough for the five of them to hear.

"You hear that? I was right. Let's go!" Daisy said as she guided her friends to the track while the commentator there continued calling out names.

"Jubileena Bing-Bing!"

"Swizzle Malarkey!"

"Candlehead!"

Ron, Kenny, and Max are the last three racers that have yet deposited their coins. Ron looks over to Crumbelina, who is on her brown and white bike, and smiles with a blush. He deposits his coin as the commentator calls out his name.

"Ron Cinnadon!" The commentator announced. Ron then turns to Kenny and gives him a thumbs-up. He nods as he deposits his coin.

"Kenny Krunch!" Kenny sighs as he proceeded to his bike alongside Ron's as he turns to face Max, who has just recently deposited his coin.

"Max Macaroon!" Max then proceeds to his bike, which was yellow, blue, and green with red and orange decals. Ron sees the look in Kenny's eyes.

"What's wrong with you today?" Ron asked. This caught Kenny's attention. "Ever since Max came along, you've been eyeing him almost the whole ride here."

"I don't know, Ron. I'm starting to think that maybe Max isn't really Max. I believe he's someone else, posing as a racer so he can get rid of one of us." Kenny whispered.

"You think so?" Ron asked. Kenny gives a solemn nod. "Listen, as much I want to doubt that, I believe you."

"Thanks. That makes me feel a little better." Kenny said. Then, a marshmallow person carrying a stoplight gave the starting signal.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"GO!" All of the racers raced out of the main square full speed while only Adorabeezle and Citrusella overshot it and got a slow start.

* * *

***Ahsoka, Clio, and Liu Kang are giving the Transformers the tour of my studio. After the tour, they come into the training room to see Anakin and Sofia sparring. I am on-screen watching their progress.***

**Liu Kang: Anakin, Sofia. We just gave the Transformers the tour.**

**Anakin: Excellent work.**

**Crosshairs (AOE): Well, as much as I enjoyed the tour, I've seen black markets that have more rooms than this.**

**Me: Watch your tone, Crosshairs!**

**Strafe (AOE): Yeah, you better watch what you say.**

**Crosshairs (AOE): Well, sorry.**

**Bumblebee (AOE): You got to excuse him. He has a kind of knack for insulting things that appear to be better than he is.**

**Me: It's no big deal. That's what I wanted to hear from Crosshairs. *yawns* Guess I better get to sleep. You readers review and for anyone who enjoyed this, I'm open to any track ideas you have for me. Peace out, friends!**


End file.
